In the electrical contracting trade, the fastener or choice is the MYERS HUB fastener which is employed almost universally to connect conduit and other types of electrical devices having electrical conductors extending therethrough to junction boxes, outlet boxes, switch boxes, and the like. The MYERS HUB fastener comprises a cylinder having a flange at one end. Radially extending teeth are positioned at equally spaced intervals around the end surface of the flange to provide a lock nut function. The interior of the cylinder is threaded for use in connecting various electrical devices one to another. The exterior of the cylinder has a plurality of longitudinally extending, semi-circular shaped projections located at equally spaced intervals around its circumference.
Heretofore MYERS HUB fasteners have been engaged and disengaged utilizing hand tools such as pliers and wrenches. Most often the particular type of pliers known as channel lock pliers is used. The jaws of the pliers are engaged with the projections on the exterior surface of the cylinder of the MYERS HUB fastener and are thereafter used to apply torque to the MYERS HUB fastener.
The use of conventional hand tools, and channel lock pliers in particular, to engage and disengage the MYERS HUB fastener is problematic at best. For example, the use of channel lock pliers with a MYERS HUB fastener often results in stripping the projections from the exterior of the cylinder of the MYERS HUB fastener which renders the MYERS HUB fastener almost impossible to remove. A related problem involves slippage between the channel lock pliers and the MYERS HUB fastener which can lead to damage to parts and equipment and injury to the operator.
The present invention comprises a tool for engaging and disengaging the MYERS HUB fastener which overcomes the foregoing and other problems which have long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with the invention there is provided a cylindrical tool having a cylindrical opening in one end thereof. The cylindrical opening of the tool is matched to the dimensions of the cylinder of a particular size of MYERS HUB fastener, and has longitudinally extending, semi-circular shaped cavities formed at equally spaced points around its circumference which are dimensioned to receive the projections of the MYERS HUB fastener. The opposite end of the tool comprises a hexagonal lug having a square aperture formed therethrough, thereby adapting the tool For actuation by conventional wrenches and ratchet wrenches.